A Breath of Fresh Air
by Trinity Everett
Summary: "Even in a hospital bed, just over a day after nearly dying, Kate Beckett is happy. In pain, but happy." - A follow-up piece to Clear the Air. Caskett.


Anonymous asked: Clear the Air part 2? It was SOO good

 _Thank you, Anon! I hope this fits the bill! This was originally posted on my tumblr a few months ago._

 **A Breath of Fresh Air**

 **A 4x01 AU - Picks up a little bit after Clear the Air**

* * *

She's awake by the time he's able to visit her again.

They're still monitoring her condition closely, looking for signs of infection or secondary bleeding, but given that she's conscious and alert, everyone involved breathes a little bit easier. The signs are good that she will make a full recovery, no complications.

It's going to take work, but he is confident Kate Beckett won't let that stop her.

She's too stubborn to let it keep her from anything, and so is her partner.

Just like last time, he can't help but stop in the doorway to watch them. Only this time instead of keeping a quiet vigil, Castle stands at her bedside, his fingers combing Kate's hair away from her face, working the oily strands into a braid with the efficiency of a man who has done this before.

Even with his apparent expertise, the angle makes it difficult for Castle to get to one side of her head and more than a few pieces of hair tumble back down. Messy as the attempt is, it seems to be enough to lift Kate's spirit; her lips blossom into a tired smile she directs to her partner.

"Thanks."

The other man nods, smoothing one of the straggler strands behind her ear. "It's not salon quality, I know but -"

"Castle, it's fine. It's good," she interrupts, her voice soft and warm. "Nobody to impress here, right?"

"Right," he agrees, sinking back into the seat at her side, his hand reaching for hers without a second's hesitation. "Sorry. I'm –"

"Hovering?" she finishes for him, lifting an eyebrow. Even Josh can tell she isn't annoyed, though. If anything, the gesture is affectionate, and it puts her partner a bit more at ease.

"Yeah," Castle breathes. "Driving you crazy, as usual."

"Uh huh," Kate hums, jostling his hand. "You gonna come here and kiss me, or what?"

Castle doesn't hesitate to follow her instructions. Josh watches him pitch from his chair and anchor himself with a hand alongside Kate's hip. He can't hear what words are shared between them, but Kate's quiet, slightly strained laugh says enough.

Even in a hospital bed just over a day after nearly dying, Kate Beckett is happy. In pain, but happy.

Josh clears his throat when they part, giving them some warning before he steps into the room.

His ex murmurs his name in greeting, brushing her fingers over Castle's forearm when he settles back in his chair. Whether the gesture is to soothe herself or the writer, he's not sure, but at this point it really doesn't matter. "Hey."

"Hi, Kate. It's good to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake," she agrees, offering him a wan smile. "Castle told me what you did."

What he did? His eyes cut to the other man, trying to decide if – despite clearing the air – he had told Kate about their altercation.

"Thanks. I know… I know that had to have been hard. To operate on me like that."

Oh, _that's_ what Castle told her.

He's not a shy man, never has been, but her scrutiny makes him almost reserved. "I shouldn't have, but you couldn't wait."

Kate nods, lifting her free hand to the center of her chest. "Even more reason to thank you. I hope the hospital isn't coming down on you for it?"

"They're not, and you're welcome. How are you feeling?" he asks, clearing his throat. It has been a long few days, even for him. He can't imagine how they must be feeling.

"Tired."

Josh nods. "That's to be expected after a trauma like yours. How's the pain?"

Her answer flashes across her face before her lips say something completely different. "I'm managing."

"Kate, your body needs time to heal and the pain medication will help that."

That earns him an eye roll. Apparently this isn't a new topic of discussion.

"Yes, I know that. I also know I like being lucid during the day."

Of course she does. He shouldn't have expected anything different from her.

"At night then," he reasons. "Just to give your system the chance to repair itself without being overtaxed."

Castle's fingers trip along the inside of Kate's wrist, and whatever argument she might have made another day goes unvoiced. Instead, she sighs and slumps back against the pillows, barely able to hide her grimace.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks," she adds, meeting Josh's eyes once more.

He nods, watching her hand slip over Castle's, their fingers twining.

The writer's thumb curls around hers, hanging on with an intensity that surprises no one, given the past few days.

"I'll make sure to mention it to your nurse, get it on your chart."

She offers a wordless nod, only to yawn a moment later. "Sorry, might fall 'sleep on you."

Judging from the way her eyelids are drooping, she is already halfway there.

"Sleep, Kate. I have to go anyway; I just wanted to come see you."

Her lips lift, the smile small but still genuine. Just like her words. "Glad y'did."

"You should get some rest, too," he adds, turning to Castle. He doesn't need to be a detective to see the dark circles under the other man's eyes, the bone-deep weariness that threatens to take him down when Kate isn't looking.

"Been telling him that," Kate murmurs, blinking in her partner's direction. Maybe it hasn't escaped her notice after all.

Castle shakes his head, giving her hand a careful squeeze. "I've rested. And I'll rest more once you're asleep."

"Mmm, good. Make sure you do it." Her eyes flutter shut a moment later, her chest lifting and falling with her measured breaths.

"She'll be fine," Josh offers after a few silence minutes pass, careful to keep his voice low. "Just… continue doing what you're doing. It's helping."

The other man nods, shifting closer to the bed, ready to continue his vigil. "That I can do."

He doesn't see them again before Kate is released, but Josh has no doubt that Castle makes good on that promise.


End file.
